Infinity Halloween Special/Transcript
Halloween Special (The heroes are seen at the penthouse getting ready for a Halloween Party. Cloe is seen pouring candy into a bowl.) Cloe: Well, there we go. Zoey: You think everyone will show? Cloe: I certainly hope so. I mean, I invited some... distant friends. I honestly hope they show. (Sayori takes a piece of candy from the bowl.) Zoey: Oh come on, Sayori. Sayori: What? I was just testing them to see if they're safe. Natsuki: Why wouldn't they be? Sayori: You never know. (Benji enters with a bag of candy.) Benji: Any of you seen Agumon? Zoey: He's probably with Tai. (The doorbell is heard. Tentomon goes to the intercom.) Tentomon: Yes? Who is it? Tai: It's Tai. Could you let us in? Tentomon: What's the password? Devon: Let them in. (Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe enter with their Digimon.) Ravi: Glad you're back, Tai. You even brought more guests. Tai: Looks like I did. Benji: Anyway, Agumon... (Tosses Agumon the bag of candy) Knock yourself out. Monika: You really had to give him more? Benji: More? Monika: He ate all of mine AND the bowl! Tai: Agumon? Agumon: What? I was hungry. Steel: And you ate the bowl itself? You're one tough Digimon. Benji: I'll go get you more. Monika: John's already getting more, so... Cloe: Still, I'm glad you all could make it. Tai: Hey we wouldn't miss this for the world! Mimi: Yeah! I'm so excited for the party! Jaxon: Its sure to be memorial. Benji: And the best part? We won't have to worry about baddies this time. Cloe: Don't jinx it Benji. Benji: What? Who would attack on Halloween? Cloe: You would be surprised. I remember years ago me and Daniel had a Halloween Party with our friends. Needless to say: It turned into a wild ride Zoey: Wow really? Cloe: Yeah. I'll tell you all about it. But first, I still need to get the costumes. Yuri: You still didn't get the costumes? Cloe: Kinda busy preparing everything. I also promised to help Tai and the others when they get here. Sora: We still need to decide on ours. Devon: Want us to keep working while you guys go out? Cloe: That would be nice, thanks Devon. (Cloe and the DigiDestine all leave to go get they're costumes) Biyomon: Well. Since we're all here, let's get everything set up. Ravi: Yeah. We still got a lot of work to do guys so let's get to it (Scene returns to the Cloe and the others) Matt: Weren't you a cupid one year Cloe? Cloe: That I was. Mimi: Aww you must have been an adorable cupid! Cloe: As Jane would always remind me. Joe: How is Miss Jones and your old crew doing? Cloe: Pretty good. We stay in touch every now and then. Tai: Hey we should be getting close to the store. Sora: All right let's go. (The group continues to move forward, but as they pass a dark alley, a pair of eyes appear in it) Cloe: Hmm? *Looks at alley* (Cloe however doesn't see anything) Cloe: … Huh. Guess it was nothing. (Cloe moves on but then suddenly starts to get a bad feeling) Cloe: *Thinking* No... It wasn't nothing... Someone... Or something is... Watching us... Following us. Sora: You okay Cloe? Cloe: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Matt: You look like you saw something. Cloe: Oh no I'm just thinking was all. Mimi: I hope you're not getting scared Cloe. Don't be like Joe. (Mimi expected Joe to reply but nothing came) Mimi: Joe? (The group notice Joe is gone) Tai: H-Hey where did he go? Matt: Did he rush ahead? Mimi: Not that I saw. (Something suddenly rushes by in a black blur) Cloe: What was that?! (Cloe gets ahead of the group trying to find the blur) Tai: What was what?? Cloe: That black blur that just roll by! Sora: What blur? Cloe: Guys I think something is wrong. Matt: Cloe are you all right? You seem paranoid about something. Cloe: I just... I got this feeling something is following us. And with Joe missing I- …. Where's Mimi? (They notice Mimi is gone) Sora: Wha- Mimi??? Matt: Mimi?! Tai: Where did she go?? (Cloe hears some deep creep laugh) Cloe: ! 8Turns around* Who's there?! (Sora looks around for Mimi but she nears an alley. Suddenly two giant claw like hands grab her. She tries to scream but it covers her mouth as it drags her in the darkness) Matt: What the hell is going on??? (Matt suddenly sees some demon looking teddy bear on the ground) Matt: What the?? Where did you come from? (It suddenly gets up and starts to walk into an alley) Matt: H-Hey! Wait a minute! (Matt follows it into the darkness) Matt: …. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (Tai and Cloe hear the scream) Tai: MATT!!! (They rush over to where the scream came but before they can enter the alley something steps out of the darkness) Tai: What.... the....? Cloe: Oh no.... (There standing is a giant golden yellow robot bear, with giant claws and several wires sticking out) Cloe: Fredbear… TAI! RUN!! (Tai looks back at Cloe before he looks back at the bear before it grabs him by the face) Tai: *Muffled yelling* Cloe: TAI!! *Holds up hand charge psy blast* LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL- (Cloe then sees glowing eyes behind Fredbear as more Nightmare Animotronics step out) Cloe: … Oh no... Tai: *Muffled* CLOE!! RUN FOR IT!!! (Hearing Tai and having no other choice, Cloe turns and starts to run. Back at the Penthouse, the rest of the heroes continue party preparations.) Benji: Cloe and the others are taking a good while, you think? Zoey: I wonder what's keeping them? (Cloe enters, looking distressed.) Steel: Cloe, what happened?! Cloe: The others have been captured! Devon: By who? Cloe: I'll explain once we get to HQ. Monika: We'll finish everything here! Cloe: Alright. If anyone or anything tries to bust down the door, hide in the shoe closet and place a chair on the door. (The heroes exit the penthouse. They later arrive at the Command Center.) Devon: So wait. It's a horde of posessed robots that you would see at a children's pizzeria? Cloe: They have a sordid history. The animatronics were posessed by deceased children who were stuffed into them. That's why they do what they do. Ravi: So how do we stop them? Cloe: Last time we faced them, they came in a huge army. It's gonna take more than just us. Jaxon: I can just contact some old friends of ours. Cloe: It's not that easy. They ended up returning to their normal lives after Dark Gennai and Nui were defeated. But... I know some others from a different dimension that may be able to help us. Nate, I'm sending transportal coordinates to your OPSAT. Enter those in and open a portal. Nate: Yes, ma'am. Cloe: Careful everyone. This might get wild. (Nate types in the coordinates and a dimensional portal.) Steel: Get behind me, Nate! (The heroes get behind cover. Suddenly, a group of people appear from the portal, having been sucked into it.) ???: 'AHH!!! '???: JESUS WHAT THE HELL!?! (The people all stand up before they all arm themselves) ???: What is this!? ???: If there's people here, come out so I can kick your goddamn asses! (Cloe then walks out) Cloe: Whoa whoa guys calm down! It's okay! ???:....Aunt Cloe? Cloe: Yes. ???: The hell?? ??? and ???: AUNT CLOE!! (A boy and a girl run up and hug Cloe who hugs back) Cloe: Its good to see you both again. And my you've grown a lot. ???: Thanks! ???: It's been so long! Cloe: Far too long. ??? Um... Alex? Erin? Alex: Hm? ???: Who... Is this you are hugging? (The two look over) Alex: Oh Jordan, you haven't met Aunt Cloe have you? Jordan: N-No I haven't. ???: Who is "Cloe"?? ???: I didn't know you guys had an Aunt. Erin: Oh well you see we- Nate: Ummm…. (Everyone looks back at the Knights all gathered looking confused) Devon: Miss Carter? What's going on? Cloe: Everyone. I would like for you to meet, Alexander Oliver Lorthare. And his younger sister, Erina Carter Lorthare. Knights: Did you say Lorthare!?! Alex: Ummm.....Hi? Heather: Cloe did you have Nate bring in people from the other Multi-Universe over here? Cloe: Indeed I did. Ravi: And you brought Seris' children??? Cloe: Yep. Benji: She brought more then just those two. (The Knights look at the other people that arrived with the Defenders) Devon: Who are they? Alex: Our team. Benji: Your team?? Ravi: That is a LOT of heroes. Erin: Yeah. We have a lot of friends back home. Cloe: How about we introduce each other? Alex: Good idea! Erin: Well let's start of simple. I'm Erin, this is Alex. *Points* That guy over there is our little brother Jordan. Jordan: *Waves* Hi! Erin: *Points elsewhere* That one is my boyfriend Jack. Jack: Sup. Erin: And umm....Well you guys will have to meet the rest yourselves. Alex: Trust us, these guys will be some of the best friends you can make. Jack: Yep! Devon: Wait then.... (Devon points at the non human creatures in the group) Devon: What are those? ???: Hm? Alex: Oh them! Those are the Targhuls! Knights: TARGHULS!?!?! (The knights seem ready for battle) Cloe: Whoa whoa whoa! Stand down! Zoey: But those are Targhuls! They- Cloe: A lot has happened in the other Multi-Universe in the years since the war with the Shadows. THe Targhul have changed. For the better. Jaxon: Didn't they die after the king was killed? Ravi: And how do you know about the Targhul's return? Cloe: I'll explain all of it later. Just know that the Targhuls are changed. (The Knights think for a moment but stand down) ???: That was close. Alex: Tell me about it Jessica. Cloe: Ah so you're Jessica. Jessica: Oh yes ma'am! I'm Alex's girlfriend. Its nice to meet you. Cloe: Nice to meet you. *Turns to Jordan* And you're Alex and Erin's little brother huh? Jordan: Yep that's me. Benji: Why do you look like a Targhul? Cloe: Ashely got attacked while she was pregnant, resulting in this change and rapid growth. Benji: Whoa. ???: Yep. Targhuls so grow quickly, sometimes mainly depending on how much they eat. Benji: Who are you? ???: Oh my name is Zulu. I'm the current king of the Targhuls. Zoey: The current king. You seem friendly enough. Cloe: Like I said: A lot has changed over there. Alex: So why did you bring us here? Cloe: This isn't a social call. Some of our friends got captured by a bunch of Nightmare Animatronics. I believe I told you about them before. Erin: You mean those on that screen? (Points to the screen) (The heroes see a huge army of Nightmare Animatronics rampaging in the city. A soldier enters the CC.) Soldier: Ms. Carter, we have a serious problem! The city people are being attacked by animatronics! Blaze is with them! Cloe: Contact Pauline and tell her to declare a State of Emergency. Soldier: Yes ma'am! (The soldier leaves.) Cloe: There are people we can still contact here. I'll see if I can activate a timeshift to one of them here. Another one is still in the city and I bet is fighting the Nightmare Animatronics as we speak. Alex: Do we know where these guys are coming from, Aunt Cloe? Cloe: We're searching now. (Cloe and Nate try to triangulate where the source of the Animatronics are.) Erin: Are you sure we can find them with a monitoring system? Why don't we just follow one of them and see where they came from? Cloe: … That's a good idea Erin. We'll do just that. Agumon: Maybe we can find Tai and the others this way! Benji: We'll still need to stop them from attacking. Cloe: Which is why we are gonna split our teams in two. Benji, you and the G5's will go to the defense of the city, Alex, you and your team will help them. Meanwhile, Devon and the Digimon will go find Tai and the others. Alex: Right! Erin: We'll do that! (The G5s, Morphed, and the Defenders head to the rooftops to see where the Animatronics are emanating from. The Rangers, Morphed, are on the streets to find the DigiDestined.) Devon: We need to find out where those freaks took them. These Heartbeat Sensors will help us greatly. Steel: This will probably be easy. You know, since those Animatronics don't have hearts. Or human DNA like me. Ravi: Don't be so sure this will be easy, Steel. Cloe said these guys are very dangerous. Zoey: And didn't the Coporal say that Blaze was with them? Alex: Who's Blaze? Benji: Blaze is a guy who was meant to be the Red Ranger, and is currently in a coma. Blaze's evil avatar copy is a faker, created by an evil computer virus. Alex: Now I've seen everything. Benji: (To Erin) Your brother doesn't seem to like me that much. Erin: Its... Not that he doesn't like you. He just... Doesn't think you can be a hero? Benji: I can't be a hero??? Why the hell not??? Alex: Dude you're a street racer. Benji: What does that have to do with anything? And I'm not a street racer, I'm a pro-racer. Big difference. Alex: Whatever you say. John: Guys. Stop fighting each other and start fighting THEM! (The heroes see a huge horde of Nightmare Animatronics running towards the Rangers.) Ravi: Here they come! Devon: Rangers, get ready! GO!! (The Rangers rush towards the Animatronics and do battle with them. Zoey uses her Jackrabbit Jumping to get behind a group of them and slashes them with her blade.) Benji: The Rangers can handle this! Let's go see where these Animatronics are coming from! Alex: After you, hotshot. (Benji leads the group. Devon uses his Cheetah Speed and slashes numerous Animatronics. Nate and Steel are battling a group of Animatronics with their Striker Sabers.) Ravi: Looks like it's time to go gorilla!! (Ravi uses his gorilla strength and throws a construction dumpster at another group of Animatronics. Vyvyan sees the battle from afar.) Vyvyan: The Rangers are fighting those robots?! (Shouting to the Rangers) Don't worry, lads! Help's on the way! Steel: What? (Vyvyan gets in his car.) Ravi: No! Vyvyan, don't!! (Vyvyan rams his car into the Animatronics, taking some of them out.) Vyvyan: How do you like that, you bastards?!!! (Vyvyan is suddenly forced out of his car and an Animatronic takes his head off.) Devon: NOO!!! (The Rangers line up for a final strike.) Rangers: BEAST BLAST!!! (The Rangers take out the remaining Animatronics in their immediate area.) Devon: Geez!! Vyvyan: They're bloody annoying, that's for sure. Zoey: EEEK!! Devon: How are you still... WHOA!!! (The Rangers see Vyvyan's head. He's still alive. They also see his body without his head still standing, clearly looking for the head.) Vyvyan: Don't be surprised. This happened before. Zoey: Uh... Do you need help? Vyvyan: No, no. I got it. The city needs you. (The Rangers leave. Vyvyan's body continues to move towards its head.) Vyvyan: Over here! Over here, you.... (The body finally finds its head.) Vyvyan: You took your time, you bastard!! (Vyvyan's body then starts kicking the head like a ball. The Rangers stop as they hear the Heartbeat Sensors ping. Devon checks it.) Devon: There! That alley! (The Rangers approach the alley and enter it. They see the DigiDestined tied up, mumbling for help.) Ravi: GUYS! (The Rangers rush up to the DigiDestined. Suddenly, more Nightmare Animatronics appear behind the Rangers. Blaze appears infront of the Animatronics.) Blaze: Hey rookies! (The Rangers turn and see Blaze with another horde of Animatronics.) Blaze: Like my new friends I brought to the party? Devon: I think you already know the answer to that question! (Blaze morphs into his Cybervillain form.) Blaze: Let's make this Halloween their last one!! (Blaze and the Animatronics charge at the rangers. Meanwhile with the G5's and the Defenders) Alex: *Psy blasts* Man these things are everywhere! Erin: *Fires ice beam* Yeah! These things are ugly bastards to! Heather: Would you believe the knights dealt with these things in the past?! Jack: Seriously?! Jaxon: Seriously! John: HEY YOU TARGHULS! WATCH OUT! *Shoots an Animatronic leaping at them* Zulu: Thanks! (Alex is seen continuing to fight when Benji joins up with) Benji: Hope you don't mind having a little back! Alex: Let's what you can do then pro-racer! Benji: With pleasure! (Alex smirks and nods) Alex: Let's go! (Alex shoots out psy blast while Benji pulls out his blaster. The two fire at the Animatronics) Benji: WATCH YOUR LEFT! (Alex looks and shoots one) Alex: BEHIND YOU! (Benji turns around and blasts an Animatronic behind him) Benji: Damn things are everywhere! Alex: AHH!!! (Aex begins to get overwhelmed as does Benji) Benji: Gnn, DAMN!!! (The others look over) Erin: ALEX!!! John: Dammit! (The Animatronics overwhelming the two are then hit by beams of light, destroying them) Benji: Huh? ???: Jeez Alex. (One of the Defenders, Blake Hendricks jumps down) Blake: Even with a teammate, you get overwhelmed man! Alex: Blake! Blake: In the flesh! (Blake helps the two up) Benji: Who are you? Blake: Blake Hendricks. Leader of Team Ace, members of the Defenders and bringer of light. (Blake sees an animatronic and fires a beam destroying it) Benji: Bringer of light? Alex: Trust me it's a long and complicated story. Benji: Well tell me about it after this is over! Alex: Right! Blake: Let's finish these robots! (The three continue to fight alongside each other. Heather and Jaxon see an Animatronic leaping for them, but it is suddeny hit with a blast. Koda, Morphed, jumps infront of them.) Koda: Cloe say you need help. Jaxon: She did. Thanks, Koda. Erin: Who's he? Koda: My name Koda, Dino Charge Blue! Jack: Dino what?? Heather: Dino Charge Blue! He's a Power Rangers from the past! Erin: Man I know its not the best time, but those Rangers suits are so cool! Alex: It's like everything dad told us about and more! Blake: Guys! Evil robots! Destroy! Alex: Oh! Right! Benji: Come on Alex! Let's show these robots what heroes can do! Alex: I'm with ya Benji! Let's rock! (The heroes then continue to battle the remaining Animatronics. Once the heards are thinned, Koda catches up with Benji, Alex, and Blake.) Alex: Only five left! Benji: Shall we? Blake: With pleasure! (The four ready their attacks.) Koda: DINO MORPHER BLAST!! Benji: FIRE, NOW!! (The heroes deliver the final attack, destroying the remaining Animatronics.) Koda: That all of them. Alex: Yeah. For now. (To Benji) And you know what? You aren't really that bad after all. Benji: Neither are you. Zulu: Everyone! Look! (The heroes see where the Animatronics are emanating from: an old warehouse. They sneak in and remain hiden on the catwalks. They see a gate where the Animatronics are coming from.) Benji: A Cybergate. (Scrozzle walks in and checks on the Cybergate.) Benji: Well, very expected. Alex: Who's that? Benji: Scrozzle. He's a robotic scientist working with Evox, the evil computer virus I told you about. Scrozzle: So, those fools manage to destroy a huge number of those Animatronics? No matter! We'll just keep sending even more! Soon, they'll be overwhelmed and we'll be able steal all the Morph-X! (Benji accesses his comms.) Benji: Devon, I found where the Nightmare Animatronics are coming from. A Cybergate. Scrozzle's with them. Devon: (Comms) Can you shut it down? We got our hands full here! Benji: On it. (Benji and Alex nod at each other. They then drop to floor level.) Scrozzle: What?! How did you get in here?! Alex: Game's over, Scrozzle! (The two blast the gate's computer, shutting the gate down.) Scrozzle: No! My precious Cybergate!! Alex: Now that's done and done, it's time you packed up and get out of here! Benji: Get lost, Scrozzle! Scrozzle: This isn't over! Evox will destroy you soon!! (Scrozzle teleports out. Back in the alley, the Rangers continue to struggle with Blaze and the Animatronics. Devon tries to attack Blaze, but before he can, he's attacked by an Animatronic.) Blaze: I'm really questioning why you became leader... Devon! Devon: I'm not through yet! (Numerous Nightmare Animatronic begin to surround the DigiDestined, intending to kill them. Suddenly, Tommy, Morphed as the Green Ranger, jumps in and destroys the Animatronics.) Tommy: Is everyone okay? Blaze: You?! I'm not sticking around for this! Goodbye, Rangers!! (Blaze teleports out. Tommy rushes in to help the other Rangers against the Animatronics. He then morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger and slashes at numerous Animatronics. He then morphs into the White Ranger and destroys a few more. The Rangers then group together.) Tommy: Alright, guys. Let's finish them off! DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (Tommy morphs into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger.) Beast Morpher Rangers: Transport: Blasters!! Tommy: Brachio Staff!! Energy Orb!! (Tommy launches an Energy Orb at half of the Animatronics.) Beast Morpher Rangers: BEAST BLAST!! (The remaining Animatronics are destroyed. The Rangers run to the DigiDestined and free them.) Tai: That... That was unexpected! Matt: Sure was. (The DigiDestined get up.) Joe: Remind me to bring Animatronic repellant next time. Sora: Is that really a thing? (The G5s and Defenders meet up with the Rangers and DigiDestined.) Benji: Guys! (In the Cyber Dimension, Evox is seen with Scrozzle and Blaze.) Blaze: Forgive me, Master Evox. I failed you. Evox: Yes. You have. (Evox blasts Blaze to the ground.) Blaze: There is... one more thing they haven't seen you. A giant Fredbear! Evox: What are you waiting for?! Send it to their world! Destroy them all!!! (A giant Nightmare Fredbear is then teleported out of the Cyber Dimension. Back at the Command Center, the alarm goes off.) Soldier: Dimensional Rupture detected! We have an incoming hostile! (Back in the alley...) Benji: Glad everyone's okay. Listen up, the Cybergate is trash. We won't be expecting anymore Anim... (The comms go off.) Commander Shaw: (Comms) Listen up: A giant Animatronic has been detected with our Gigadrone Detectors, inbound now. Alex and Erin, you and friends have completed your part. It's up to the Rangers to finish this. Deploying all Zords. (The Zords are seen being deployed.) Tommy: We'll let you guys handle this! Get to your Zords! Devon: Got it! (The Rangers enter their Zords.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord! Combine! (The Beast-X Megazord is formed.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord Unleashed!! (The Striker Megazord is formed.) Nate: Striker Megazord Unleashed!! (The Defenders are seen looking up at the Megazords) Alex: Dude! Giant robots!! Erin: THAT IS SO COOL!! Jack: Why can't WE have stuff like that!? Blake: Hey guys I think we should get out of the area. THis is about to get intense. Alex: Good idea! (The Defenders all head to the Command Center as the Megazords engage the Giant Fredbear. The Fredbear fires its claws at the Beast-X Megazord.) Devon: Energy Sheilds! (The claws are disintergrated by the sheilds. The Fredbear is attacked by the Striker Megazord.) Steel: Take that you heap of scrap! (The giant Fredbear grabs the Striker Megazord's right arm, trying to take the blade from it.) Nate: Bad idea! (The Striker Megazord unleashes its artillery on the giant Fredbear, weakening it.) Nate: Guys, the robot is open for attack! Devon: Okay! You heard him! Let's finish this! Zoey: Powering Beast-X Blade! Ravi: Charging main weapons! (The Beast-X Blade powers up and the giant Fredbear is trapped by the Megazord.) Cruise: Devon, target is locked! Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster! (Summons Blaster) Beast-X Hyperstrike!! (Devon fires the blaster and the Megazord slashes at the giant Fredbear, destroying it. The G5s, DigiDestined, and Defenders see the final strike from the CC.) Alex: That was awesome! Devon: Virus Eliminated. (The scene changes to later at Cloe's party where the G5, the Beast Rangers, The DigiDestine and they're Digimon, Manika and her friends and the Defenders are all gathered together) Zulu: Oh man that was crazy!! Raynell: I know right!? We got to see the Power Rangers in action! Jack: And I thought we had seen crazy things. Craig: Yeah! Tai: Hey thanks for helping us out. Sora: Yeah you guys really came though for us. Jessica: Hey its what we do. Jack: Though you could've given us a heads up. Scott: We don't do well with being sucked into vortexes like that. Nate: Yeah, sorry about that. Scott: It's cool. (Jessica then looks around) Jessica: Hey where's Alex and Erin? Jack: I think they're talking to Cloe. (It goes over to Cloe talking to Alex and Erin) Cloe: You two have truly come such a long way since you started wanting to become heroes. And I couldn't be prouder. Alex: Thanks Aunt Cloe! Erin: 'We try our best! '''Cloe: '''I know you do. '''Alex: ' How's Uncle Daniel doing? '''Cloe: Doing good. His job is hard, but he make the best decisions. Erin: Sounds good enough. Cloe: Indeed it is. And we both do our best for our daughter. Erin: Ah I wish we had time to see her! she's 6 right now yeah? Cloe: That she is. And I'll have an awesome story to tell her about you to! (Alex and Erin beam at that thought) Cloe: By the way.... You're friend there. Blake Hendricks? Alex: Yeah? Cloe: Is he.....? Alex and Erin: …. Cloe: So its true... Alkorin's son... Alex: Aunt Cloe we promise he's NOTHING like his father. Erin: Yeah. He's our friend he- Cloe: Its okay you two. I know he's a good person. I'm just surprise at the idea of him being the son of a God of Darkness. Alex: We all were/ But he's the God of Light now. Cloe: Heh. You kids made friends with Targhuls and Gods. I'm almost jealous. (The two smile again as John approaches.) John: Hey Cloe, we're about to kick the party off. Cloe: Thanks John. (To Alex and Erin) Well, I'm gonna... I'm gonna miss you kids. Alex: Actually... We were hoping if you'd let us come to the party. You know, be here for a little bit longer. Cloe: Well... Okay! (The three head back to the penthouse.) Cloe: Oh, and John over there... He's a distant relative. Forgot to mention that. Erin: Oh really. (Back in the living room, Benji flips on the TV and the party begins.) Benji: It's party time!! Anyone wanna watch football with me?! John: Count me in! (John joins Benji. Jaxon is seen dressed as a priate and is greeting Izzy and Mimi. Heather is dressed as a Jedi, and Cloe is dressed as Cupid. Daniel enters the penthouse and sees her.) Daniel: Cupid again? Cloe: What? I love this costume! (The two begin to dance.) HAPPY HALLOWEEN Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Holiday Specials Category:Transcripts